The Ten Year Old King
by Hero of Heart
Summary: The Queen of Hyrule has died but not before telling her son, Prince Link, to become king. Link is concerned for this because he's only ten years old. Fortunately, he will have help from many friends including his friend Zelda. Unfortunately, a new evil wishes to use this as an opportunity to usurp the throne. How will Link handle being King of Hyrule at a young age?
1. A Mother's Dying Wish

Hyrule, a peaceful land with freshwater, tall mountains, refreshing winds, good climates and peace. For thirty five years, this land was ruled by Queen Archana who valued the happiness of her people more than anything and the people respected her for it. Archana had only one child who everyone had high expectations for. His name was Link.

One day, Archana became seriously ill and there didn't seem to be much improvement.

"Prince Link," said Link's attendant, Impa who was one of the most loyal servants of the royal family, "Your mother wishes to see you."

"Alright I'll be there," said Link hoping his mother was doing fine.

As Link went to the queen's room, he couldn't help but worry for his mother's health. Once he made it, Link saw Archana lying in bed with a terrible look.

"I'm so glad you are here Link," said Archana once she saw her son," Would you mind coming next to me?"

As Link did as his mother asked, he began to talk to her.

"Are you feeling any better Mother," asked Link.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not," answered Archana, "I'm afraid my death is approaching."

"What," said Link, "But you can't die." "Hyrule needs you and so do I."

"It will be alright Link." said Archana, "Hyrule still has you and you still have Hyrule."

"What do you mean," asked Link.

"Once I die," explained Archana, "You must inherit the throne and become king."

"I can't become king," complained Link, "I'm only ten years old, I'm not ready."

"You'll do fine," said Archana, "Despite your age, you have done well in your studies and fighting practice." "I know you will be a greater ruler than me."

"How can you say that after all you've done for Hyrule?" asked Link.

"Because I know you better than anyone," answered Archana," "I know you will succeed as king because you always cared for what's important." "You have many friends around Hyrule like the niece of the owner of Hylia's Ranch, Zelda." "All that freedom I've given you was specifically so you could know the people." "I know they will help."

"Alright Mother." said Link, "I'll become King of Hyrule and I'll make you proud."

"I know you will," said Archana, "Now I would like to sleep." "You can return to your room now."

Archana then fell asleep and Link left for his room until he noticed Impa.

"I was worried so I decided to listen to your conversation." Explained Impa., "Do you really think you can fulfill your mother's wishes?"

"I'm not confidant," explained Link, "But I won't let her down."

"Very well," said Impa, "I'll tell everyone in the castle about the queen's decision."

"Thank's Impa," thanked Link.

"Don't worry Prince Link," said Impa "I'll be with you all the way."

Link then left Impa and returned to his room only for him to feel nervous for becoming king at a young age.


	2. The Counsel

Archana died four days after telling her wish to Link which made everyone worry. No one was more worried than Link however for he knew he would have to become king soon.

The next day, a meeting between link and several nobles was arranged and it was happening soon.

"Prince Link," said Impa, "Are you ready for the meeting?"

"As ready as I can be," answered Link who still was still upset over his mother's death and the responsibilities that he would now have.

A little while later, Link arrived in the room where the meeting would be held. Among the nobles, there was Chancellor Minoru who was leading the counsel, Luthando, who was Link's tutor, and Galahad, the general of Hyrule's army and Link's fighting instructor.

"It seems that we are all here," said Minoru, "Now we can begin the meeting."

"So what should we do now that Queen Archana is dead," asked a noble.

"I think we should take care of Hyrule ourselves until Prince Link is a little older," said another.

"But didn't the Queen tell her son that she wanted him to become king now," asked a third.

"Everyone," said Minoru, "This is a difficult time and we shouldn't be arguing."

"If you ask me," said Luthando, "I believe Link would be a great king already." "His knowledge is quite close to mine and I couldn't be more proud of how he has learned from my teachings."

"I agree," said Galahad, "His skills in fighting are much higher than that of most of the soldiers." "We would do well with Link leading us."

"I'm not too sure," said Minoru, "The prince is still young and there's no telling what could happen."

"I understand what you are all saying," said Link, "I'm not sure what I could do as king however, my mother said she believed in me and I shouldn't ignore her when she says that." "Therefore, I will become king and do whatever I can to lead Hyrule to a peaceful future." "Of course, I will need all of your help."

The nobles then talked to each other and then came to a conclusion.

"Very well Link," said Minoru, "Out of respect for the late queen, you shall become our king."

"Thank you," thanked Link.

"We'll have lots of preparing for the coronation," continued Minoru, "Until then, you should do whatever you would like to do during your last days as prince." "I call an end to this meeting."

With the meeting over, Link decided to spend some time in the garden which was one of his favorite places in the castle. During his time there, Link couldn't stop thinking about how concerned many of the nobles were during the meeting.

"Hey Link," said someone who Link realised was Impa's son, Sheik.

"Hey Sheik," said Link.

"My mother told me what's going on." explained Sheik, "Seems like you need some cheering up before you become king."

"That would be nice," said Link.

"I know this is all sudden with you becoming king very early and all but you know your mother had faith in you for a reason and my mother does to," said Sheik.

"Many of the nobles don't seem to have faith," said Link.

"They just don't know you that well," said Sheik, "At least you have Luthando and General Galahad."

"I guess you're right," said Link.

"I have an idea," said Sheik, "Why don't we go to Hylia's Ranch and visit Zelda?" "She is your best friend and she understands you better than anyone else."

"That might be a good idea," said Link who began to smile.

"Alright," said Sheik, "I'll get permission from my mother while you get ready." "I'll see you after that when we leave."

With that, Sheik left to search for Impa while Link went to his room to change into clothes more suitable for the ranch. A few minutes later, Link and Sheik left the castle with Impa's permission and went to Hylia's Ranch.


	3. Help from Zelda

Link and Sheik rode their horses to Hylia's Ranch and arrived in a short time. Hylia's Ranch was one of the best ranches in Hyrule and many villages were given the food they made. The milk and eggs were especially famous. Even Hyrule Castle had deliveries from Hylia's Ranch from time to time.

When Link went to the house of the ranch's owner, Cremia, he knocked on the door which was quickly answered by Cremia herself.

"Prince Link," said Cremia once she found out who it was, "It's good to see you." "I'm sorry about your mother and the heavy burden you now have of becoming king."

"It's alright," said Link who was bothered by the reminder, "Is Zelda here?"

"She is," answered Cremia, "I'll tell her you're here right away." and Cremia went to get Zelda.

Zelda was Cremia's niece who often helped her aunt with many chores and deliveries. Four years prior, Cremia and Zelda went to Hyrule Castle for a delivery and it was the first time that Zelda had ever been to the castle. Out of curiosity, Zelda explored the castle behind her aunt's back and after a while was spotted by a guard. Zelda tried to run from the guard but was eventually caught when she was cornered. Link, who saw what happened, decided to defend her and prevent any trouble from coming. When he interfered, Link demanded the guard to leave Zelda alone. The guard then decided to talk to Archana and told her what happened. Realizing how determined Link was in protecting Zelda, Archana decided to allow Zelda to not get punished. After that, Archana spoke with Cremia and decided to let Link and Zelda be friends seeing how friendly the two children became. Since then, Link was allowed to visit Hylia's Ranch to spend time with Zelda and Zelda was allowed to be with Link during deliveries to the castle.

A minute later, Zelda came to see Link and Sheik and was happy to see them.

"Link," said Zelda, "I'm happy to see you." "I thought you would be at the castle while preparations for your coronation happened."

"I thought it would be best If Link spent some time with you in order to feel better after everything that has happened," explained Sheik.

"I see," said Zelda, "In that case, why don't you guys help me with my chores?" "I'm sure my aunt will be alright with it if I asked."

"That would be great Zelda," said Link, "It' not usually right for a prince to help with a ranch but it always makes me feel better at times like this."

Once Zelda got permission from Cremia, Link and Sheik helped Zelda with several chores like milking the cows, collecting eggs from the cuccos, and playing with the horses. That evening, Sheik left Link and Zelda alone so they could talk a little.

"Zelda," said Link, "This day has been fun for me but I have no idea what to do." "Once I become king, I can't do any of this with you any longer."

"That is a problem," said Zelda.

"I just can't believe my mother is dead and now I have to be king way earlier than expected," continued Link, "What should I do?"

"Maybe I can help you," said Zelda.

"What do you mean," asked Link, "How can you help me?"

"Well," explained Zelda, "Once you became king, we could get married and I could become your queen."

"Zelda," said Link, "We're ten years old." "We're too young to get married."

"You're going to become king Link," reminded Zelda, "Surely you can allow this to be an exception." "Besides, ever since we first met, I've always loved you and not just as a friend." "I also know that you feel the same way for me."

Link then blushed once he heard Zelda tell him that she knew his secret. It was true that he did always see her as more than a friend but he didn't know if it was a good idea for them to get married.

"I think it would be a good idea," said a voice who Link and Zelda found out was Cremia once they turned around and saw her and Sheik, "The truth is Link, your mother knew about the feelings you two have for eachother and told me that she thought that Zelda would be the best candidate for your wife and queen."

"My mother was also told of this," informed Sheik, "The Queen actually told tons people in the castle about the idea." "Some were against it, but many understood your feelings and decided to allow it when the time came."

"I had no idea my mother did that," admitted Link who then turned back to Zelda, "Very well Zelda, after I become king, we will get married and you shall become my queen."

"That's great Link," said Zelda who smiled and then kissed Link on the lips which was the first kiss for both of them.

When the kiss broke, Link and Sheik said goodby to Zelda and Cremia and went back to the castle.

After returning to the castle, Link went to his room and got ready to sleep for the night wondering how he was going to tell everyone about his engagement the next day.


	4. A Meeting of Leaders

The next day, word of Link's engagement to Zelda spread to the entire castle. There were a number of people who didn't like the idea including Chancellor Minoru but everyone allowed it knowing that Archana had decided it before she died and many, including Impa, thought it was best.

It was decided that the coronation would happen in a week and the royal wedding would happen three days later. The first thing Link needed to do before preparing was to speak to the leaders of Hyrule to see where they stand.

The following day, Link was in his room preparing for the meeting when he heard a knock on the door.

"Prince Link," said Impa, "The leaders have all arrived." "Are you ready?"

"I am Impa," answered Link, "Tell them I'll be there in a minute."

A little later, Link went to the throne room where he would speak to the leaders. Once he got there, he was greeted by Vulmaro, the leader of the Rito, Sanita, the chief of the Gerudo, Shariah, the king of the Zoras, and Magnum, the elder of the Gorons. Link then sat on the throne that had once belonged to his mother, which he wasn't completely comfortable doing yet, and allowed the meeting to begin.

"So I guess this confirms that you will be king soon, huh Link," said Sanita who started the conversation, "Are you confident?"

"Not completely," admitted Link, "But Hyrule needs a ruler and I'm the only one who can do it."

"You do have a point," said Magnum, "Don't worry though, the Gorons will support you just as we have supported your mother."

"Thanks Magnum," thanked Link.

"I hear you are engaged to a farm girl who is about your age." said Vulmaro, "Is that true?"

"It is," answered Link, "But many people, including my mother when she was alive, believe she will be a fine queen for me."

"I for one believe Hyrule will be just fine with you as king," said Shariah, "You have spent a lot of time with all of our tribes and have gotten to know us all very well."

"I guess you have a point," said Link.

"To be honest," said Sanita, While things might be fine as long as we all help, I can't stop thinking this could be a bad omen."

"What do you mean," asked Vulmaro.

"Queen Archana was a good friend to the four of us and I knew her very well," explained Sanita, "It wasn't like her to get sick the way she did."

"That is true," said Shariah.

"Are you believing that my mother didn't get sick naturally," asked Link.

"I think someone might have poisoned her." answered Sanita, "It could have been the people of our neighbor, Soweder."

"That might make sense," said Magnum, "Nine years ago, they tried to destroy us and take the sacred power of Hyrule for themselves." "They would have succeeded if it wasn't for the sacrifice Link's father, Consort Takumi."

"Archana has done well in protecting Hyrule since then," said Vulmaro, "They would need her dead in order to try again."

"Can we not talk about something like this," said Link, "While you all have a point, I don't think Soweder could even know my mother is dead." "I'm sure I'll get the hang of things by the time they find out so Hyrule should still be safe."

"You may be right," said Sanita, "I'm sorry for worrying you all."

"We should still consider the possibility just in case," said Shariah, "Letting our guards down is never a good thing.."

"You're right Shariah," said Link, "We will consider this but for now we must focus on other matters."

"If you would like Link," said Vulmaro, "I could have my niece's band, Barnit, to play at your wedding." "They're among the best Rito bands."

"I'll consider it," said Link.

"We'll be sure to have special representatives of our people coming to your coronation," said Magnum.

"Thanks," said Link.

"I think we've done enough talking for now," said Sanita, "We should each return to our domains and prepare for Hyrule's new king."

"Agreed," said Shariah.

"Very well," said Link, "I'll see you all at my coronation."

With the meeting over, the four leaders left the throne room which allowed Link to be deep in thought.

"Was my mother really murdered?" thought Link to himself.

Link then decided to not think about it for now and left the throne room as well.

Later, Link decided to talk to Sheik.

"So how was the meeting," asked Sheik.

"It was alright," answered Link, "The leaders all seem to have faith in me.

"That's good," said Sheik, "So what do you plan to do for the rest of the day?"

"I'll think I'll do some fighting practice," said Link.

"Very well," said Sheik.

Link then went to the knight's training room and practiced fighting the rest of the day only to still have the thought of how his mother died in mind.


	5. Zelda Moves to the Castle

During the following two days, word of Link's coronation and wedding spread through all of Hyrule and the people were happy to know that they won't be leaderless.

That morning at Hylia's Ranch, Zelda was packing in order to move to the castle which would be her new home since she was going to marry Link.

"How's the packing Zelda," asked Cremia who wanted to see how her niece was doing.

"I'm already done," answered Zelda who was excited.

"You always were skillful and fast at your chores," said Cremia, "Things won't be the same with you no longer here."

"I know Aunt Cremia," said Zelda, "But this is my choice and it's for the best."

"I know it is Zelda," said Cremia, "I'm still going to miss you but at least I will still have company once I get some employees to take your place." "They won't be as good as you though."

"I think the royal carriage will be here soon," said Zelda, "I better get going now."

"Alright Zelda," said Cremia, "Have a great life in the castle and I'll see you at the wedding."

Zelda then hugged Cremia goodbye, grabbed her bags, and went out the house and then to the entrance to the ranch. A few minutes later, a carriage arrived and Zelda got on.

"Good morning Lady Zelda," said the carriage driver, "I see you're all set for your new life at the castle."

"I am," said Zelda," "And I know I'll be happy.

The carriage traveled for a short while until it arrived at the castle. When Zelda got off, she was welcomed by Impa.

"I see you have arrived safely Zelda," said Impa, "I'll have someone take your bags to your room."

"Thanks Impa," thanked Zelda, "In that case, I think I'll go see Link."

"Very well," said Impa, "He's in the garden right now." "I believe you know the way there."

"Once a maid showed up and took Zelda's bags, Zelda went through the castle until she arrived in the garden. Once there, she spotted Link taking a nap on the ground and decided to wake him up.

"HI Link," said Zelda as she poked Link in the chest which woke him up right away.

Link was surprised at first until he realized it was Zelda who woke him up and smiled.

"Zelda," said Link It's great that you're here." "Sorry about napping like that, I was exhausted from everything I've done the past two days."

"It's ok," said Zelda," It was actually fun waking you up."

"If you say so," said Link.

It was then the same maid from before appeared.

"Lady Zelda," said the maid, "Your bags are in your new room now." "Also, I was told by Impa to tell you and Prince Link that lunch is ready."

"In that case," said Link, "Shall we have some lunch Zelda?"

"Of course," answered Zelda, "I'm starving."

"I should tell you though," said Link, "Meals here aren't the same as what you had at the ranch."

"I'm sure I'll get used to it," said Zelda, "As long as I'm with you, nothing will be difficult here."

"That might be true," said Link who was blushing.

Link and Zelda then went to the dining room and once there, lunch was served. As they ate, Zelda started a new conversation.

"Are you more confident in becoming king Link,"

"It's not easy," answered Link, "But I'm getting used to the changes."

"That's good," said Zelda.

"There is something that has been bothering me though," said Link.

"What's that," asked Zelda.

"I had a meeting with the leaders of Hyrule's tribes and they believe that my mother might have been poisoned," answered Link."

"Oh my," said Zelda, "But If that did happen, I'm sure we can figure out who did it once we become king and queen."

"I hope you're right Zelda," said Link.

Once lunch was finished, Link and Zelda did some walking in the halls.

"Hey Link," said Zelda, "I need to get to my room and unpack my things." "I'll see you when I'm done."

"Ok then," said Link.

"When Zelda got to her room, she started unpacking her things. Once she was done, she started examining her room.

"It's a shame this is only temporary until I marry Link." thought Zelda to herself, "This room is very lovely."

Zelda then left her room and found Link in the hall nearby.

"Were you there the whole time," asked Zelda.

"I had nothing better to do explained Link, "Anyway, It's time for your tutoring." It's true that you did some studying with me in the past, but Luthando thinks you need much more since you will be queen."

"I understand that Link." said Zelda, "At least it won't be too hard."

Zelda spent the next two hours studying and later went back to her room to relax. While lying on her bed, Zelda couldn't help but imagine what her new life would be like.

"I know it won't be easy here," thought Zelda," "But at least I'll be happy."


	6. The New Knights

Link and Zelda were in the garden watching the clouds and discussing when a woman in her her early twenties appeared.

"Prince Link, Lady Zelda, you are needed in the throne room," said the woman.

"What is it Captain Gwenno," asked Link.

"As you may know," explained Gwenno, "After your mother died and your succession to the throne was announced, the training of the knights in training was accelerated in hopes that we would have some extra knights by the time you become king Link." "Four of the trainees have done very well in their training and will now become official knights." "You both are needed for their knighting ceremony."

"Understood," said Link, "We'll be there right away."

Link and Zelda then made their way to the throne room and a few minutes after arriving, Galahad, Gwenno and four teenagers entered.

"So these are the new knights," asked Zelda.

"That is correct," answered Galahad, "Would you four please introduce yourselves?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Your Highness," said the first teen who was a tall boy, "My name is Colin." "I joined the knights to prove my bravery to everyone." "I didn't think I would become a knight so soon though."

"My name is Aryll," said the second teen who was a girl who was a bit shorter than Colin," "I always wanted to be strong so it was easy for me to choose to be a knight."

"I'm Borna," said the third teen who was a large boy, "I come from a family who has little money and I decided to become a knight to help them get more."

"And I'm Durriyah," said the fourth teen who was a girl who was thin but looked strong, "My grandparents were both excellent knights before they retired and they taught me how to be one myself before I started training here." "I hope I will be able to follow in their footsteps."

"It is nice to meet you all," said Link, "I can tell that you will all be of great service to Hyrule and it's people." "Will you all kneel please." and the four teens all kneeled. "Colin, Aryll, Borna, and Durriyah, I dub thee all as knights of Hyrule. "May you do well in supporting our land." "Rise knights of Hyrule," and the four teens rose."

"Not bad for your first knighting ceremony," said Gwenno.

"This feels like a dream," said Aryll, "I'm a knight."

"I know," said Colin, "Now we must do all that we can for Hyrule and it's new king."

"It won't be that hard," said Durriyah, "We all trained extra hard for this."

"You're right," said Borna, "I just hope I get enough money for my family though."

"Now that all of that is taken care of," said Link you may do as you like now."

Having been dismissed, the new knights,, Galahad, and Gwenno all left the throne room and left Link and Zelda all alone.

"You did great Link," said Zelda, "I'm sure your mother would already be proud of you."

"Perhaps," said Link, "But there are many tasks I must do as king that are much more difficult."

"I can understand your concerns Link," said Zelda, "But you must remember that there will be many who will help you including the new knights."

"You're right," said Link, "Anyway, want to go back to the garden?"

"Of course," answered Zelda.

As they went back to the garden, Link began to think that he could make a great king after all.

.


	7. The Assassination Attempt

With the coronation one day away, the people in the castle as well as the citizens of Castle Town were extra busy preparing for it. Link was busy as well from handling meetings to trying on the outfit he would wear for the occasion. That night, Link, who was exhausted from everything he did that day, went to bed and quickly fell asleep. A couple hours later, Link woke up due to thinking about how things would change after the following day.

"Everything is going to be different after tomorrow," said Link to himself, "I hope it's for the better."

Just then, Link heard his window open which surprised him. He then decided to pretend to sleep and see what would happen. It was then three mysterious men went in the room through the window .

"So that's supposed to be Hyrule's next ruler eh," said one of the men.

"He won't be ruling anything once we've killed him," said another.

"Once this kid is gone," said the third, "Our employer will give us more money than any of us can count."

It was then, Link got out of bed and rushed to get his sword which surprised the three men.

"What," said the first man who along with the other two was shocked, "Were you awake the whole time and heard us?"

"That's right," answered Link, "I don't know who hired you to kill me or why they want me dead but you're not going to kill me."

"At least this will be more fun," said the second man and he charged at Link.

Just as the man swung his sword at Link, Link jumped over the man and struck him down with his sword. The other two men then tried to take on LInk together but Link spun around and slashed them both.

With the three assassins dead, Link put his sword away and then the door to his room opened revealing Impa.

"What just happened," asked Impa seeing the three dead assassins.

"These three tried to kill me while I was sleeping," explained Link, "However I was actually awake with thoughts about tomorrow and was able to stop them."

"Well at least you're safe," said Impa.

"There is one problem though," continued Link, "They said that they had an employer who hired them which cold mean that someone wants me dead."

"That may be a problem," said Impa, "I'll have the guards increase their patrols tomorrow during the coronation. "I'm starting to think that your mother really was poisoned and whoever did it was the employer of these assassins."

"I'm beginning to think the same thing Impa," said Link.

"Well don't worry too much about it," said Impa, "For now, just get some sleep." "Tomorrow is an important day after all."

"Very well," said Link.

Impa then left the room while Link returned to bed and just before he returned to sleep, Link thought to himself.

"Who would want me dead and why?"


	8. Link's Coronation

The day of the coronation had arrived and people from all over Hyrule had come to witness the crowning of the new king.

"Link was in his room with some maids who were helping him put on his uniform which was a blue tunic with a purple cape that had the Hylian crest on it.

"Look at you your highness," said one of the maids, "If only your mother could see you right now." "You'll make an excellent king."

Link however was too deep in his mind from the events of the previous night to pay attention.

Once the maids finished dressing Link and tidying his hair, they left the room with their work finished. Right after they left, Impa and Zelda entered the room to check on Link.

"Wow Link," said Zelda, "You look great."

Link, regained his focus smiled at the compliment and said, "Thanks Zelda and you look great too," which made Zelda blush.

Zelda was wearing a green dress with a gown that was two thirds the length of her arms and four buttons on the back.

"It's almost time," said Impa who was wearing a purple outfit that was traditionally worn by the Sheikah during special occasions which included the Sheikah eye, "Let's all get to the throne room."

As the three of them went their way to the throne room, Link decided to ask Impa something.

"So who will be here today," asked Link.

"Well ," said Impa, "King Shariah of the Zoras and his son, Prince Naruto will be there." "The Gerudo's Chief Sanita along with a few of her soldiers will be there as well and I've even heard she decided to have a new recruit come over." "There's also Gorn Elder Magnum with some Gorons." "Rito Leader Vulmaro as well along with few other Rito. "Finally, representatives from all of the villages will be here as well not to mention a handful of Sheikah."

"That's a lot of guests," said Link.

"It's no surprise," said Impa, "It's always been like that during Hyrulean coronations." "I still remember how it went for your mother."

The three of them arrived at the entrance to the throne room and they could hear lots of voices from inside.

"Alright then," said Impa, "Zelda, you go sit in the front row while I begin the ceremony." "Link, you wait here until I call for you."

Impa and Zelda then entered the throne room which was filled with people from all over Hyrule. After Zelda sat down, Impa stood in front of everyone who silenced themselves knowing the coronation was about to begin.

"Today, "said Impa, "We will crown our new king and begin his reign." "It is true that he is still young but his power, wisdom and courage are on a high scale. "Now let me welcome our new ruler."

Knowing it was his cue, Link entered the throne room and walked past everyone towards Impa and the throne. As he did, he saw many of his friends and several of the nobles and knights but for some reason, Chancellor Minoru wasn't there. Once he got to the other end, Link stood in front of Impa.

It was then, Sheik had arrived while carrying a round, golden crown that Link would be wearing as king. Link then kneeled down while Sheik gave Impa the crown. Impa then placed the crown on Link's head and smiled before speaking again.

"Now begins the reign of King Link," said Impa, "Please rise and sit on your throne."

"As Link did as was told, the people cheered for him which made him smile."

"My fellow people of Hyrule," said Link starting a speech, "During the ten years I've spent living, I have been all over getting to know you all." "By doing so, I will understand you all as I lead you to a bright future for our land." "It is my hope that I will fulfill my late mother's wish and bring Hyrule to a great age of peace and equality."

Once Link finished his speech, Zelda rose from her seat and shouted, "Long live King Link."

Right after, many others did the same thing which made Link smile knowing that the people respect him.

Later, everyone went to the ballroom to have a ball and feast to celebrate the coronation.

"May I have this dance Zelda," asked Link as he brought out his hand to Zelda.

"You may Link," answered Zelda as she took Link's hand and the two started dancing along with several other pairs.

As Link and Zelda danced, Zelda decided to talk to Link.

"How did you enjoy the coronation," asked Zelda.

"It was great," answered Link, "It's still hard to believe I'm king now. Though."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it," said Zelda, "Especially once I become your queen."

"I suppose you're right," said Link.

After dancing to a few songs, Link and Zelda stopped dancing and decided to talk to some people.

"So your King Link," said a young Gerudo who approached the pair, "It's an honour to meet you." "My name is Clover and I recently became a soldier."

"It's nice to meet you," said Link."

"If it isn't the new king of Hyrule," said a young Zora who was a bit taller than Link, "I'm glad to see you're doing well."

"You too Naruto," responded Link to the Zora prince.

"Who would have thought you would be king so early," said a large Goron, "It's still surprising if you ask me."

"I don't blame you Ringo," said Link to his closest Goron friend.

"Is this girl with you your fiance," asked a Rito girl who noticed Zelda.

"I am," answered Zelda, "You must be Sorena, niece of Vulmaro and singer of the band, Barnit."

"I am," said Sorena.

"The only thing that I find more surprising than you becoming king already Link," said Ringo, "Is that you would get married at such a young age as well."

"That is quite interesting," said Clover.

"As you said," said Link," "I'm young and I need all the help I can get with my ruling." "It would make sense that I would have a queen and what better than my best friend?"

"You have a point," said Naruto, "Just remember that you'll have lots of help from many people."

After talking to the group of four, Link and Zelda decided to have something to eat. As they were eating, they noticed Colin and Aryll dancing together.

"Are they a couple," asked Zelda.

"I remember, Sheik telling me that those two come from the same village and were very close but it was only after becoming knights that they confessed their feelings and became a couple," explained Link."

"Speaking of which," said Zelda, "Now that you're king, we should focus on our wedding which is in three days."

"You're right," said Link, "How are things going for you?"

"Well," explained Zelda, I learned that many maids were working on my wedding dress and they even measured me to learn my size." "I also asked Captain Gwenno to be my maid of honour since I'm well acquainted with her." "What about you?"

"The maids are also working on my wedding tunic," explained Link, "And I've asked Sheik to be my best man."

"Things are quite exciting aren't they," asked Zelda.

"True," said Link, "But I can't help but worry."

"About what happened last night," asked Zelda who was told of the assassination attempt.

"Pretty much," answered Link.

We'll figure something out," said Zelda, "Just remember you're not alone."

"You're right," said Link, "By the way do you know why Chancellor Minoru is not here?"

"A noble did tell me he was sick and couldn't come," answered Zelda.

"That's is unfortunate," said Link, "But I suppose it's better this way."

"Want to go dance some more," asked Zelda who had finished her food.

"You bet," answered Link who was also done with his food and the two of them went back to dancing.

As the celebration went on, Link had a lot of fun and stopped being nervous and deep in thought for the time being.


	9. Zelda's Fighting Skills

With the coronation behind them, everyone started to prepare for the royal wedding of Link and Zelda which was only in two days. During that time, Link and Zelda were watching the knights do a tournament in the sparring hall to practice their skills.

"These knights are not half bad," said Zelda, "I wonder who will win?"

"Probably Groose," answered Link who was referring to one of the most skilled knights, "He has been winning these tournaments lately."

It was then, the final match was about to happen and the finalists were Groose and Durriyah."

"You're not bad for a new knight complimented Groose, "But I'm not gonna let my streak end yet."

"We'll see about that," said Durriyah who was proud to have made it so far in her first tournament.

The match then begun and the two knights were evenly matched for a while. At one point, Groose swung his practice sword really hard only for Durriyah to block the attack with hers. Durriyah then used her strength to push the practice sword out of Groose's hand and did a light stab on his chest which made her win the match.

"Well what do you know," said Link, "I was wrong."

"I guess my streak ends after all," said Groose as he shook Durriyah's hand, "No wonder you became a knight so soon."

"My grandparents taught me so much and they fought in the war nine years ago." "I'm sure their teachings can make me invincible."

"I wouldn't be so confidant," said Link as he and Zelda walked over."

"It's true though Your Majesty," replied Durriyah, "My grandparents were among the best knights during their time."

"That doesn't make you invincible," said Link, "Hyrule's a big place and the world is even bigger." "There will always be someone stronger."

"In that case," said Durriyah, "Perhaps we should have a match to see which of us is stronger."

"Actually," said Link, "I think this would be the perfect opportunity for Zelda to show her skills."

"I didn't know Lady Zelda knew how to fight," said Groose.

"During the times I spent with Link," explained Zelda, "He taught me much of what he knew about fighting."

"Very well," said Durriyah, "I'll have a match with you Lady Zelda."

Zelda then grabbed a practice sword and faced Durriyah. Once the match began, Durriyah charged and swung her sword only for Zelda to dodge by rolling around her and slashing her back which gave her a quick win."

"Woah," said Durriah after recovering, "I had no idea anyone could be that good."

"That was well done Lady Zelda," said Galahad who along with many other knights was watching, "Perhaps you should have a match with me next to see how well His Majesty has taught you." "After all, I'm the one who taught him how to fight."

"I would like that General Galahad," said Zelda and she and Galahad raised their practice swords and faced each other.

"Good luck Zelda," said Link who was interested to see how well Zelda would do since he could never beat Galahad.

The match then began and it was looking intense. No matter which skill Zelda tried, Galahad managed to stop it. At one point, Galahad found an opening and tapped Zelda's head making him win the match.

"You were quite good," complemented Galahad, "It's rare for me to take a while to defeat my foes." "It's good to know that His Majesty is a good instructor."

"Thanks for saying that Galahad," thanked Link.

"Well," said Groose, "I think I'll hit the hay now." "That tournament made me kind of tired," and he left the sparring hall along with most of the other knights, including, Durriayah.

"You know," said Galahad to Link and Zelda, "After that match, it's safe to say that Hyrule will be quite fine as long as we have you two." "Now I'd better go too," and he left as well.

"This was an interesting experience," said Zelda once all the knights left.

"I know," said Link, "I'm glad that you got to show your skills."

"I think we should go too," said Zelda. "I think we should now do something else."

"I think you're right," agreed Link, and they left the sparring hall as well to spend as much time as they could together before the wedding.


	10. A Wedding for Young Royals

With the wedding only one day away, Link and Zelda were unable to spend time together due to tradition. Instead, Link went to Castle Town to check on his friends who had stayed since the coronation while Zelda visited the Temple of Time, an ancient structure that would hold the wedding, to see how things were going.

"Are you excited for tomorrow or are you nervous," asked Naruto who along with Ringo was talking to Link."

"I actually feel both," answered Link.

"It's no surprise," said Ringo, "We already experienced one big day and now we have another."

"At least I know I will be happy with Zelda as my wife," said Link.

Meanwhile in the Temple of Time, Zelda was checking on the decorations.

"It's so amazing," said Zelda.

"It sure is," said someone who was working on the decorations, "I actually think it will be more crowded here tomorrow than it was at the castle during the coronation."

"It could be," said Zelda, "At least it will be great tomorrow."

That night, Link and Zelda had separate dinners and then went to sleep in their respective rooms.

The next morning, the Temple of Time was flooded with all kinds of people including Zoras, Gorons, Gerudo, Rito and even some Sheikah.

During that time, Link was in his room with some maids who were helping him with his wedding tunic which was black and had a white undershirt and a gray bowtie. Just then, Impa entered the room once the maids were finished.

"Look at you," said Impa, "You look so dashing," Your mother would be happy if she saw you now."

"Thanks Impa," thanked Link, "I just hope things go well today just like at the coronation."

"I'm sure everything will go well," said Impa, "Now you're personal carriage awaits." "You should head for the Temple of Time before Zelda does."

"I'll do that," said Link and he left his room and then the castle for the carriage that would take him to the temple.

Meanwhile, Zelda who was in her room was having more maids help her with her wedding dress which was pure white, strapless and sleeveless, had a gown that was a quarter of a foot larger than the gown of the dress she wore at the coronation, and had a veil that went down her back and reached to half a foot beneath her shoulders. She was also wearing a gold necklace that had an emerald, a ruby, and a sapphire as well as crystal earrings that were shaped like the triforce.

Just then, when the maids were finished and left, a knight opened the door.

"You have a visitor Lady Zelda," said the knight.

"Let them in," said Zelda and the knight allowed the visitor, who turned out to be Cremia, to go in.

"You look so beautiful Zelda," said Cremia once she saw Zelda, "I'm sure you'll do great today."

"Thanks Aunt Cremia," thanked Zelda.

"If only your parents could see you now," said Cremia who thought about her sister, who had died giving birth to Zelda, and her brother in law who had died protecting Hylia's Ranch from the war nine years ago.

"I'm sure they can see me wherever they are," said Zelda, "And I'm sure they're both proud of me."

"I guess you're right," said Cremia.

Lady Zelda," said the same knight from before who had entered the room, "Your carriage is ready and waiting for you."

"I'll be there," said Zelda, "I'll see you later in the Temple of Time Aunt Cremia."

"Yes, see you there," said Cremia who started to shed a tear out of happiness.

Many minutes later in the Temple of Time, Link was standing on the altar along with Sheik and a man who would act as the priest for the wedding. As he stood there, Link could see everyone who was attending and they looked happy for their king to get a queen.

Just then, the music started and the flower girl and ring bearer started walking to the altar followed by Gwenno and a bunch of bridesmaids. The music then changed and Zelda appeared and started walking down the aisle herself while carrying a bouquet made of ten pink roses. As she walked, Link couldn't stop staring at Zelda who he thought was the most amazing thing he had ever seen and Zelda, who was aware of it, smiled.

Once Zelda made it to the altar, she handed her bouquet to Qwenno and joined hands with Link.

"Dearly beloved, started the priest, "We are gathered here today to witness the union of King Link and Lady Zelda." "If anyone has a reason to object, speak now."

After a minute of silence, the priest continued.

"I would like to hear the bride and groom's vows now," said the priest."

"Zelda," said Link who went first, "During the four years we've known each other, I was always happy whenever I got to spend time with you." "I had lots of fun and gained many good memories." "With you as my wife," I'm sure we'll have lots more fun and good memories."

"Link," said Zelda who started her vow, "When you stood up to that guard who caught me during my first visit to the castle, I felt something special from you." "As time went by, that special thing grew and I knew you were the one for me because of it. "I'm happy that we are getting married today in front of all these people."

With the vows finished, the priest oved on.

"Do you Link take Zelda to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live," asked the priest.

"I do," answered Link.

"And do you Zelda take Link to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live," asked the priest again.

"I do," answered Zelda.

"May I have the rings," asked the priest and Link and Zelda were each given a golden ring and slipped them on each others ring fingers.

"By the power invested in me by the sacred power of Hyrule," said the priest, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." "You may now kiss the bride."

Link and Zelda then kissed and they were so happy during the kiss. Once the kiss broke, the priest continued.

"People of Hyrule, It is my honour to introduce you all to King Link and Queen Zelda."

Everyone then clapped and cheered for their king and new queen and Link and Zelda could tell that things would be great from then on.

Gwenno then gave Zelda back her bouquet and Link and Zelda walked down the aisle together. They then headed back to the castle along with everyone else so they could celebrate in the ballroom.

Zelda started the reception by tossing her bouquet behind her and it was caught by Aryll who then smiled at Colin who smiled back at her. Link and Zelda were then given the first two slices of the wedding cake and they enjoyed eating them.

"I'm so happy that we're married now," said Zelda to Link as they danced to the music played by Barnit

"I am too," said Link in response, "Now we can rule Hyrule together."

The reception went on for hours with everyone having a great time. That afternoon, Link and Zelda decided it was time for them to leave for their honeymoon. So, they left the reception, changed their clothes and went to their horses to ride them.

"Hey Link," asked Zelda as they left the castle, "Where do you have in mind for our honeymoon?"

"Korok Forest," answered Link.

"But no one is able to go through the Lost Woods," said a confused Zelda.

"Truth be told," said Link, "The royal family has secretly kept a map of the woods for a long time." "Many members of the family have visited in the past and I thought it would be a good place."

"That's interesting," said Zelda.

As they rode their horses, Link and Zelda began to imagine what their lives would be now that they were married and are the king and queen of Hyrule.


	11. The Forest Honeymoon

After a couple of hours of riding, Link and Zelda reached the entrance to the Lost Woods. They decided to camp there for the night and enter the woods the next morning.

"So what do you know about Korok Forest Link," asked Zelda as the couple sat by a campfire.

"Not much," admitted Link, "But I do know that the Koroks who live there are usually difficult for people to see and the forest is protected by an old tree known as the Great Deku Tree." "My mother once visited the place and she told me that the Koroks loved to play all kinds of games and were friendly to visitors who cameif they were able to sense kindness in them."

"That sounds kind of cool," said Zelda, "Well I think we should sleep now, good night."

"Good night Zelda," responded Link and they went into their tent to sleep.

Once the sun rose the next morning, Link and Zelda packed up camp and then entered the Lost Woods.

"These woods seem creepy said Zelda as they wandered through, "It's no wonder it's difficult to get through."

"It is said that long ago, the Great Deku Tree put a spell on these woods to prevent intruders from entering the forest," explained Link as he read the royal family's map, "It is also said that he then entrusted this map to the man who was king of Hyrule at the time so the royal family would stay in contact with the forest."

After a few hours of exploring, the area changed which had meant that Link and Zelda had arrived in Korok Forest. As soon as they arrived, they were greeted by several Koroks who looked curious for the visitors.

"Greetings," said one of the Koroks who walked over to the young couple, "May I ask what business you have here?"

"We would like to speak to the Great Deku Tree," said Link, "We're members of the royal family."

"The royal family," said the Korok who jumped in surprise, "It's been so long since someone of the royal family visited. "I'll take you to the Great Deku Tree at once."

The Korok then lead Link and Zelda through the forest until they went to a huge tree with a face on it. It was then the tree began to speak.

"I have been expecting you two King Link and Queen Zelda," said the tree who was most definitely the Great Deku Tree, "What business do you have here?"

"Great Deku Tree," started Link, "As I'm sure you already know, Zelda and I just got married and I was thinking you could allow us to spend the next ten days here for our honeymoon."

"I see," said the Great Deku Tree, "I would be glad to allow it King Link." "The Koroks have missed playing with those outside of their tribe and I'm sure they would be happy to have fun with you two especially since you're still children."

"That would be great ," said Zelda, "I doubt the two of us will have that much fun from now on since we're king and queen." "We'll take you up on that offer."

After speaking to the Great Deku Tree, the Koroks came out of hiding and surrounded Link and Zelda asking them to play with them all kinds of games. The royal couple spent lots of time playing games like hide and seek and tree climbing races with the Koroks. The fun lasted the entire day and as the sun setted, Link and Zelda relaxed at a forest inn that the would be in during the honeymoon.

"This has been so much fun," said Zelda as she and Link were having dinner that was served to them by the Koroks.

"I know," said Link, "I'm glad we're here."

After dinner, Link and Zelda got ready for bed and then went to sleep on a bed made of wood and leaves which they found surprisingly comfortable. As they slept, they couldn't help but wonder how the rest of the honeymoon would go.


	12. The Attack

For the next five days, Link and Zelda were enjoying their honeymoon to the fullest. Not only did they play games with the Koroks, they also helped them with some problems.

That night, just before the couple could change for bed, Link and Zelda heard noises that sounded like the Koroks screaming in fear.

"What's going on," asked Zelda.

"We'd better check it out," said Link.

They then grabbed swords that they brought with them in anticipation for danger and went out the inn to see what was happening. When Link and Zelda were outside, they saw the Koroks hiding from monsters with pig noses that were causing damage to the forest.

"It can't be," said Link who recognized the monsters from his studies, "Bokoblins?" "But they haven't been seen for a long time."

"I don't get it either," said Zelda, "But we can't let them hurt the Koroks."

"You're right," said Link and the two of them charged at the Bokoblins.

Link and Zelda each killed one bokoblin by the time the others noticed and started to fight back.

"Must kill King and Queen," said one of the Bokoblins which surprised Link and Zelda a little and then tried to attack Link only for him to quickly kill it.

After several Bokoblins were slain, one more appeared and it was bigger and looked stronger than the others.

"That one must be the leader," said Zelda.

"It shouldn't be much of a threat to the both of us together," said Link and the two of them went to face their opponent.

The Bokoblin leader swung its club hoping to strike down both Link and Zelda but Link deflected the club finding it a bit tricky because it was strong. while Zelda stabbed the Bokoblin which proved to be a little difficult because it had thick skin.

With all of the Bokoblins dead, LInk and Zelda became tired after a long and hard fight.

"King Link, Queen Zelda," said the Great Deku Tree, "I must speak to you both."

"What is it Great Deku Tree," asked Link.

"Something terrible is happening," explained the Great Deku Tree, "I can sense it and those Bokoblins were involved."

"What could it be," asked Zelda."

"I'm not completely sure," said the Great Deku Tree, "But I think your friend might explain more."

Just then, Sheik came out of the bushes looking hurt.

"Sheik, what happened to you," asked Link, "And how were you able to get through the lost Woods?"

"For the second question," said Sheik, "I followed the Bokoblins but I had to stay far so they wouldn't notice me." "Sorry that I couldn't help you two in the fight."

"It's fine," said Zelda, "But what about the first question?"

"Hyrule Castle has been attacked," answered Sheik," "It was Minoru, he led an army of his personal soldiers, the ancient monsters of legend and some soldiers from Soweder."

"Chancellor Minoru betrayed us," asked Link who was surprised."

"It turns out," explained Sheik that he had plotted to usurp Hyrule for a long time and he's the one who poisoned Queen Archana and hired those assassins." "He pretended to be sick as an excuse to not be at the coronation and the wedding when he was actually forming an alliance with King Juro of Soweder to take down Hyrule. "They also worked together to summon an army of ancient monsters to help them."

"Is everyone ok," asked Zelda who was worried."

"I don't know," admitted Sheik, "Once the battle started, my mother told me to come here and inform you both." "I have no idea how the battle went."

"I can't believe this happened," said Link as he looked to the ground in disappointment," "I just became king and already Hyrule is threatened."

"None of us saw it coming Link," said Sheik, "It's not your fault."

"He's right," said Zelda, "We should worry more for the safety of our kingdom as well." "We shouldn't be upset over what we couldn't prevent."

"You're both right," said Link, "Zelda, I think we should end our honeymoon early and return to the castle to see if everyone's safe." "We'll figure out our next move after that."

"Agreed," said Zelda.

"You be careful," said the Great Deku Tree, "I fear this could start a terrible war."

"We'll do our best for Hyrule," said Link," "Come on Zelda and Sheik, let's hurry back."

The three of them then rushed through the Lost Woods until the reached the exit. Once they were out, they rode their horses as fast as they could hoping that everyone was safe.


	13. Link's Descision

Once Link, Zelda and Sheik arrived at Castle Town they saw tons of destruction all over but couldn't see anyone.

"I've never seen this much destruction before," said Link, "I hope the people are ok."

"They should be fine," said Sheik, "The people were evacuated just before the attack arrived."

"What about the castle," asked Zelda.

"We'll have to go there and see for ourselves," answered Sheik.

The three of them then went through the ruined town and to the castle which also took heavy damage. Once they got there, they saw some Gerudo including Sanita.

"I see you two have returned," said Sanita once she noticed Link and Zelda.

"What are you doing here Sanita," asked Link.

"To tell the truth," explained Sanita, "I suspected Minoru was the one who poisoned Archana but couldn't do anything without proof." "So instead, I left one of my soldiers here in secret after the wedding to see if anything would happen while I returned home." "Once she learned the chancellor had an army coming to attack the castle, she informed me as quickly as she could." "I then rallied my soldiers and we returned to the castle to aid our Hylian allies." "It's a good thing we did because they were at a disadvantage until we showed up and turned the tide of the battle forcing the enemy to retreat."

"How's everyone doing," asked Link.

"Most of the knights were wounded after the battle," answered Sanita, "only a small bunch were killed however including General Galahad."

"Galahad's dead," asked Link who was surprised, "How did that happen?"

"Just before my soldiers and I arrived," explained Sanita, "Galahad was fighting ten Darknuts." "He managed to kill eight of them but he became so wounded that the other two were able to finish him."

"What about my mother," asked Sheik.

"She's in the castle infirmary," answered Sanita, "I think you three should go there and check on her and the others."

"We'll do that," said Zelda and she, Link and Sheik went into the castle and to the infirmary.

Once in the infirmary, Link, Zelda and Sheik saw several wounded soldiers on beds being taken care of by unwounded soldiers and Gerudo. Sheik then noticed Impa on a nearby bed and rushed to her while Link and Zelda followed.

"Mother, are you ok," asked Sheik.

"I got hurt a lot by the enemy but I should be fine," answered Impa, "I see you managed to get Link and Zelda back here."

"Sheik and Sanita told us what happened," explained Link, "And back in the forest, a bunch of Bokoblins attacked us."

"I should have known that would happen," said Impa, "It makes sense that Minoru woulds send some underlings to kill you."

"Your Majesty," said Gwenno who noticed Link and came over, "It's good to see that you and the queen are back and unharmed."

"It's good to see you well too Gwenno," said Link, "How are the casualties?"

"About two hundred soldiers were killed including General Galahad while about three fifths of the rest were wounded," answered Gwenno, "I still can't believe that Chancellor Minoru would try to destroy us with help from Soweder though."

"Soweder must be using Minoru to try again at taking Hyrule's sacred power," said Zelda.

"I think you're right your highness," said Gwenno.

"We can't let Minoru take over Hyrule or Soweder take the sacred power," said Sheik who joined the conversation, "What should we do?"

"There's only one thing we can do," said Link, "We must stop them." "However, we can't just wait for them here, we've taken lots of damage." "Therefore, I think we should take the fight to them."

"Is that a good idea," asked Sheik."

"There's no other way," answered Link, "But it would be reckless to attack them head on with our full might." "For the next three days, we will do as much healing as we can." On the following day, I will lead half of the army into Soweder while Zelda and the other half of the army, including those who are still hurt, will stay here to protect Hyrule."

"I think that's the best plan we have," said Sanita who arrived while Link was telling his idea, "I'll allow half of my soldiers to go with you and I think we should also get help from half of the Rito, Goron, and Zora armies as well."

"Good idea," said Link who then turned to Gwenno, "Gwenno, send messengers to Vulmaro, Magnum, and Shariah to request reinforcements."

"At once Your Majesty," said Gwenno who then left to follow Link's orders.

Later that day, while the sun was setting, Link was in the room that he and Zelda now shared watching the sunset.

"It sure is beautiful," said .Zelda who had entered the room and stood next to Link.

"It sure is," said Link, "Like the rest of Hyrule." "I just hope we can protect it all from Soweder and Minoru."

"We will," said Zelda, "Even though we're both only ten years old, we care deeply for Hyrule." "I'm sure Hyrule will stay safe as long as we do our best at leading it during this war."

"You're right Zelda," said Link, "I'm sorry that you won't be coming with me to Soweder though."

"We have no choice," said Zelda, "As Hyrule's queen, I have to protect it while you, it's king, are away."

"You know Zelda," said Link, "You make a good queen for a farm girl," and Zelda then blushed.

"I think we should get ready for bed now," suggested Zelda, "We'll be very busy the next few days."

"Let's do that," said Link and they got ready for bed.

As they slept that night, Link and Zelda both wondered if everything will be alright during the upcoming war.


	14. Preparing for War

During the following two days, many things took place. First, several of the wounded knights were back in full health and were ready to fight again. Second, Link ordered the citizens of Castle Town to stay in other villages in case the castle would be attacked again. Finally, Link asked a blacksmith in Kakariko Village to make armor for himself and Zelda.

The following day, Link and Zelda were at the entrance to the castle waiting for the arrival of the Rito, Zora, Gerudo, and Goron soldiers who would accompany Link in Soweder and speak to the commanders that the leaders had chosen.

A few minutes later, a bunch of Zoras arrived and in the front was Naruto.

"Naruto," said Link, "I should have guessed your father would choose you to command the Zoras."

"It's only natural," said Naruto, "I spend tons of my free time learning how to fight." "I'm actually excited to fight alongside you in this war."

Just then, several Gorons appeared and it seemed that Ringo was leading them.

"I'm glad to see you two are both unharmed," said Ringo to Link and Zelda, "I feared the worst when I learned of the attack." "At least with me around, we're sure to win this war."

"You are among the best Goron warriors Ringo," said Link, "It's no surprise that you would be here."

A minute later, the Gerudo had come and it seemed that Clover was leading them.

"Aren't you a new recruit Clover," asked Zelda, "Why are you leading the Gerudo reinforcements?"

"Because I'm actually a prodigy," explained Clover, "Sanita took notice of it and thought it could work to our advantage."

Finally, the Rito showed up and to everyone's surprise, Sorena was commanding them."

"I thought you were a singer," said Link who was confused.

"I am," said Sorena, "But I've also been taking fighting lessons and I'm pretty good even though I prefer singing."

"Well now that everyone's here," said Zelda, "Let's get into the castle to meet up with the Hylian soldiers and discuss our strategy."

After four hours of strategizing, the reinforcements were allowed to stay in either some spare rooms in the castle or an inn in the town that avoided too much damage during the attack.

"Are you sure you have enough soldiers Link," asked Zelda while the two of them were talking in the garden.

"I'm pretty sure Zelda," answered Link, "Besides, you need several soldiers as well to protect Hyrule while I'm gone."

"True," said Zelda.

"King Link, Queen Zelda," said a maid who had entered the garden, "The blacksmith from Kakariko Village is here with your armor."

"Alright then," said Link, "We'll see him at once."

Link and Zelda then went to the entrance of the castle to see the blacksmith who looked proud of his work.

"Your Highness," said the blacksmith, "The armor that you requested for you and the queen is right here and ready for you two to wear." "May you both do well for our fair land while you wear them."

"Thank you," said Link as he and Zelda were given their armor. "Come Zelda, we must try these on."

"Right," said Zelda and they went to there room to try on their new armor.

Ten minutes later, Link and Zelda got out of there changing areas and showed each other how they looked in the armor.

"Not bad," said Link who was wearing green armor with a red cape that had a white Hylian crest.

"They suit us well," said Zelda who was wearing blue armor with a yellow cape that had a black Hylian crest.

"May I come in," said Impa from the other side of the door.

"You may Impa," said Link and Impa entered the room."

"Look at you two," said Impa who was fully healed from her wounds, "You both look ready for battle in those."

"Thanks Impa," thanked Zelda.

"Is there a reason you're here," asked Link.

"There is," answered Impa who pulled out two necklaces that each had a rock, "I wanted to give you both these."

"What are they," asked Zelda.

"These are communication stones," explained Impa, "They are Sheikah tools that are designed for communicating in great distances from any location." "I thought you could use them to inform each other what is going on during the war."

"That's a good idea," said Link, "Thanks Impa."

"You're welcome," said Impa, "By the way, dinner's almost ready." "You both may need as much strength as you can get before tomorrow."

"We'll do that," said Link and then he and Zelda changed out of their armor and then went to get dinner.

With all preparations complete, Link and Zelda ate their dinner and then prepared for the night hoping for the best to happen during the war.


	15. Into Soweder

Once the sun had risen, the Hyrulian army that would go into Soweder got geared up for the trip. While that was happening, Link was talking to Zelda one last time before leaving.

"Be careful Link," said Zelda, "I don't want to lose you."

"You too Zelda," said Link, " This will be dangerous from here on out." "Let's both be ready for anything."

Link and Zelda then kissed goodbye and Link then went to join the soldiers who would go with him.

I see you're all set Link," said Sheik who was going with Link, "I think it's time we leave."

"Very well," said Link who then turned to Impa who was staying, "Look after Zelda for me while I'm gone ok?"

"Don't worry Link," said Impa, "She'll be fine as long as I'm here."

"Ok then," said Link who then got in front of his troops, "Soldiers of Hyrule, It's time to go into Soweder and stop them from taking our sacred power." "Who is with me?"

"We are," shouted all the soldiers including Borna, Durriyah, Groose, Sorena, Clover, Naruto, Ringo, and Sheik

"Then let's move out," said Link and the troops went eastward to Soweder.

After traveling for a while, Link and his troops had reached the border of Hyrule and Soweder and they stopped for a break.

"Hey Link," said Naruto, I think we should rest here for the night. "This may be the last good water that the Zoras can swim in for a while."

"I agree," said Sorena, "I hear the wind in Soweder is much rougher than the wind in Hyrule." "I think the Rito should work on their flying before we enter."

"Alright then," said Link, "Everyone, we'll camp here." "Get as much rest as you can get and prepare for anything that could happen.

The army then set up camp and once they were finished, dinner was served.

"This isn't as easy as I had expected, said Borna, "We haven't even fought yet and I can already tell this will be difficult."

"Well we did fight against the attack," reminded Durriyah, "But I suppose what we'll be fighting much stronger enemies especially since Minoru got away and there's still King Juro and the ancient monsters."

"This will be hard, agreed Groose but not impossible. "I'm sure we can defeat them all and restore peace to Hyrule."

"I hope you're right Groose," said Link as he ate his dinner slowly and quietly.

Once dinner was finished, everyone went into their tents and started to sleep.

A few hours later, Ringo entered Link's tent and woke him up.

"Link," said Ringo, "We're under attack."

"What," said Link, "We're being attacked already?"

"It's a large group of Lizalfos," explained Ringo, "And there being led by one man."

"Got it," said Link, "Gather everyone and gear them up for battle."

"On it," said Ringo and he went to wake the others.

Once everyone was awake, the soldiers waited for the Lizalfos to come to them. A minute later, a bunch of Lizalfos hopped out of the darkness and attacked thus starting the battle. As Link took down Lizalfos after Lizalfos, he noticed that there seemed to be no end.

"There's too many," said a Hylian soldier, "We can't win."

It was then Sheik found the man who was commanding the Lizalfos and attacked him.

"So you found me," said the man," "Impressive, but you won't stop us from getting the sacred power." "First we will crush you and then we will destroy the ones still in Hyrule." "You won't win."

"It takes more than a plan to win," said Sheik and he quickly stabbed his sword into the man's chest which killed him while he cried in pain.

Once they notice the man commanding them was dead, the surviving Lizalfos all ran away.

"That was a close one," said Clover, "But if these guys were that strong and came in that big a number, than we could have problems."

"Regardless," said Naruto, "We should still press on or Hyrule could be in danger."

"Naruto's right," said Link, "But for now we'll take turns treating the wounded and go back to sleep." "We'll enter Soweder during sunrise."

"Yes sir," said the soldiers and they started to either help the wounded or return to sleep.

Once the sun had risen, the army took down camp and then went back to traveling into Soweder while Link used his communication stone to tell Zelda what had happened. Once the army entered Soweder, they became anxious in what would happen from here on.


	16. The Mercenary Turned Knight

Back at Hyrule Castle, Zelda was making sure things were fine in Hyrule. There was construction currently going on in order to repair the castle and increase its defences. The knights who had stayed were also practicing their fighting in order to be further prepared for another attack. Zelda had also allowed the knights in training to help with the promise that those who would survive would become official knights once the ordeal was over.

That afternoon, Zelda was in the garden wondering how Link was doing and hoping for his safety when Gwenno had entered.

"Queen Zelda, "said Gwenno, "There's someone here who would like to see you and talk about something."

"I guess I'll go see them," said Zelda and she went to the castle entrance to meet the visitor.

Once at the entrance, Zelda saw a woman who looked about the same age as Cremia.

"You must be Queen Zelda," said the woman, "It seems that it's true that our new queen is very young which clearly means that the new king is very young as well."

"It's true," said Zelda, "May I ask who you are and why you are here?"

"Of course," said the woman, "My name is Saria and I was once a famous mercenary from Western Hyrule along with my twin brother, Mido."

"I've heard of you," said Zelda, "I hear you were deeply relied on as a mercenary."

"It's true Your Highness," said Saria, "But it became too much for my brother and he decided to give up on being a mercenary which forced me to retire as well."

"Where is your brother," asked Zelda.

"He learned recently that Hylia's Ranch was in need of employees," explained Saria, "So he started working there and he tells me he's very happy there." "He even told me that he has fallen in love with his new boss and is trying to win her heart with his work."

"Interesting," said Zelda who secretly smiled thinking of the possibility that her aunt could have her own family, "Anyway, so why are you here?"

"Oh yes," said Saria, "I heard that Hyrule is once again threatened by Soweder so I decided to join your army and help defend the land."

"I see," said Zelda, "Well you may have been a famous and reliable mercenary but it's still needed for you to show your skills." "All you need to do is have ten duels and if you win them all, I'll let you become a knight."

"Very well Queen Zelda," said Saria.

"I'll have someone guide you to the sparring hall," said Zelda. "I need to do something in the meantime."

Zelda then ordered a guard to guide Saria to the sparring hall and then went in private so she could speak to Link via communication stone about Saria. After telling Link, Zelda went to the sparring hall and saw that Saria was ready for her duels.

"You may start the duels now," said Zelda and Saria faced her first opponent and won without breaking a sweat.

After winning seven more duels, Saria started to become tired but stayed strong.

"Your next opponent shall be Captain Gwenno," said Zelda and Gwenno went to face Saria.

"You're very good complemented Gwenno, "But it won't be easy with me."

"Let's see then," said Saria and the duel began.

After five minutes, Saria managed to win but panted heavily.

It was then, Impa took Gwenno's place which meant she would be the tenth opponent.

"I'm impressed," said Impa, "Now let's see what you can do against me."

"Bring it on," said Saria and they started the final duel.

Saria had a little more trouble this time but in the end, she was able to win the last duel though barely.

"You did wonderful Saria," said Zelda once the duel was over, "It's no wonder you were reliable as a mercenary."

"Thanks," thanked Saria.

"Since you won all of the duels," said Zelda, "I'll allow you to become a knight of Hyrule." "Please kneel," and Saria then kneeled, "I dub thee a knight of Hyrule." "May you do well for our land." "Please rise knight of Hyrule."

Thank you Queen Zelda," thanked Saria as she rose, "Now I would like to take a break after all that dueling."

After Saria left, Impa decided to talk to Zelda.

"Not bad," said Impa, "You're getting really good at your duties."

"Thanks," thanked Zelda, "Though I hope I can keep Hyrule safe while Link is in Soweder."

"We can only hope," said Impa.

Zelda then left the sparring hall and went to hers and Link's room to speak to Link again about Saria becoming a knight. Once she was done, she felt proud of how things happened that day.


	17. The Resistance

It was early in the morning at the camp of Link's army and Link, who had woken up decided to spend some time out of his tent to think.

"These monsters and Soweder soldiers keep coming day after day," said Link to himself, "If only I was a more experienced leader then we could have an easier time with them."

"I don't think it would matter how experienced you are Your Majesty," said a voice who turned out to be Groose, "It's been a long time since Hyrule had to fight either of our enemies and they're both really strong."

"You're up too huh Groose," said Link.

"I tend to have a habit of waking early," admitted Groose, "It's more surprising for you though."

"I have a lot on my mind," said Link.

It was then, Link and Groose both heard fighting from nearby.

"What's that," asked Link.

"I'm not sure," answered Groose, "We're the only ones in the army who are awake."

"Let's go see what's happening then," said Link.

After passing some trees and bushes, Link and Groose spotted a bunch of Stalfos fighting against a group of four.

"You may outnumber us, but we'll find a way to defeat you for Soweder's sake," said one of the four who was a teenage woman.

"I don't think we can handle this much longer," said another who was a shady man.

"We must," said the third who was a muscular man, "If we don't, Soweder is doomed as is Hyrule."

"If only we had some help," said the last one who was a woman who was taller and older than the other one.

After hearing the words of the group, Link and Groose decided to help them and fight the Stalfos. By the time the Stalfos noticed they had more enemies, Link and Groose had slain ten already and then with their guards down, eight more were killed by the group which forced the remaining ones to retreat.

"Thanks for the aid you two," thanked the teenage woman, "Though would you mind telling us who you are?"

"My name is Link and I am the king of Hyrule," introduced Link, "And this is Groose one of Hyrule's knights."

"So the rumors were true," said the woman, "Hyrule has a child for a king now." "It's kind of odd but I suppose it doesn't matter."

"Would you mind telling us who you four are," asked Groose.

"Of course," said the woman, "My name is Norina." "The man who I guess you think is shady is Ruslan, the woman is Michiko and the muscular man is Arnie." "The four of us are a resistance for Soweder."

"Soweder has a resistance," asked Link.

"As I'm sure you know," said Norina, "Soweder's king is a madman who wants to take over the world using Hyrule's sacred power just like the previous king." "We're trying to stop him and bring peace to our land."

"So there's some who are against King Juro," said Link, "That's interesting."

"We had heard that Hyrule's Chancellor Minoru was preparing to attack Hyrule Castle with a much larger army than last time and was confidant since only half of the army is there," explained Michiko, "We were going to sabotage them but they caught on and had those Stalfos attack us.

"Hyrule Castle will be attacked again," asked Groose, "This is terrible, we must warn the others."

"I'll do that right away," said Link who brought out his communication stone.

"What's that," asked Arnie.

"It's something that allows me to speak with my wife, Queen Zelda, from any distance," explained Link.

"You're married," asked Norina, "Aren't you young?"

"Regardless of my age, I am young and needed the help of a queen," said Link.

Link then spoke into the stone and told Zelda about the upcoming attack. Once he was done, Link spoke to the resistance.

"You know," said Link, "You four could join my army since we have the same goal of stopping Juro." "What do you think?"

"I think that may be the best idea," answered Norina, "Juro obviously knows about us by now and he'll stop at nothing to get rid of us and I must live as Soweder's only hope."

"How are you Soweder's only hope," asked Groose.

"Because I'm actually Soweder's princess and Juro's older sister," answered Norina, "You see nine years ago when my father waged war against Hyrule, I tried to stop him knowing it was wrong." "However, I couldn't succeed and was kicked out of the royal family which made my brother next in line." "After that, I met my friends here and together, we swore to stop the evil within Soweder and bring peace."

"I see," said Link, "In that case I promise to help you take Soweder's throne and together, we will bring peace to both Hyrule and Soweder."

"Agreed," said Norina who shook Link's hand, "I promise my companions and I will be of big use to you."

After that, Link, Groose, and the resistance returned to camp. After coming back, Link told the army everything that had happened. After explaining everything, Link started to wonder how Zelda will do in protecting Hyrule Castle.


	18. The Castle Battle

After receiving Link's warning about the upcoming attack, Zelda ordered the knights to gear up as quickly as possible.

"According to Link's new comrade, Norina, Minoru's army will be here tonight," said Zelda to Impa, Saria, and Gwenno, "We have to make sure that we can handle this especially since the enemy army will be bigger than the last one."

"Should we contact the other tribes for backup," asked Saria.

"That's not the best idea," answered Zelda, "If the enemy found out about that, they could attack and conquer the other domains which would be vulnerable." "We must use our own strength this time."

"Very well," said Gwenno, "I just hope we can defeat Minoru this time."

"As do I," said Zelda.

That night the castle was prepared for the attack with the drawbridge closed and barricaded and several catapults ready to be used.

It was then on the horizon, a large army of monsters and Soweder soldiers appeared with Minoru seen commanding them.

"Alright everyone," said Zelda, "Ready the bows and catapults and aim for the strongest enemies first." "Wait for my command then fire."

A minute later, Minoru ordered his troops to charge and they charged with great speed.

"Wait for it."said Zelda as the enemy charged until the front lines were completely visible, "Now fire," and the bows and catapults were fired killing several enemies.

Despite the first several killed enemies, the enemy army had reached the castle and started to either break the drawbridge or climb the wall.

"Saria, get to the drawbridge to command the soldiers barricading it at once," ordered Zelda, "Gwenno, stay here and command the soldiers on top. "Impa let's both head back to ready the the knights in training."

With their orders given, Saria, Gwenno, and Impa did as instructed. Once Saria arrived at the drawbridge cracks were beginning to show which meant it would break at any minute.

"Brace yourselves everyone," said Saria, "Once the bridge is broken, strike at the following second.

A few minutes later, the bridge broke and three Moblins stormed in and killed a few soldiers only to be killed by Saria as well as Colin and Aryll who were both assigned at the bridge. After the Moblins were killed, Soweder soldiers entered and an intense fight had started.

Meanwhile at the top, Gwenno was watching as the enemy was trying to climb only for several to get shot down.

Don't let any of them up here ," commanded Gwenno, "Aim for the ones that are highest."

For several minutes, the enemy was unable to get to the top but then an Aeralfos appeared and took down twelve soldiers which allowed the enemy to reach the top."

"Leave the Aeralfos to me," said Gwenno, "The rest of you, focus on the others."

Gwenno fought the Aeralfos with all her might until she was able to kill it by getting on and riding it.

While Saria and Gwenno were commanding their groups of soldiers, Zelda and Impa were with the knights in training preparing them for battle.

"Knights in training," said Zelda, "Your role in this is to surprise the enemy by aiding our comrades. "Impa will lead half of you to the top while I'll lead the other half to the drawbridge." "The half with me will then charge through the enemy and we'll head for Minoru which will mess things up for the enemy once he falls." "Now let's go."

As ordered, the knights in training split into two with one half following Impa to the top while the other one followed Zelda to the castle entrance.

By the time Impa and her group reached the top many enemies had reached it and were fighting the soldiers assigned there. At that point Impa and her knights in training attacked and took down several surprised enemies.

"Thanks Impa," thanked Gwenno, "We needed the help

"No problem," said Impa, "Now let's repel our foes from this castle." and Impa and Gwenno joined the soldiers in the fight.

Meanwhile, Zelda and her group of knights in training reached the drawbridge and quickly joined Saria and her group into the fight quickly filling several monsters.

"Colin, Aryll, I would like you two to come with me," said Zelda, "We're going to face Minoru to ruin the enemy's command."

"Yes Queen Zelda," said both Colin and Aryll."

"Good," said Zelda, "Saria, I would like you to clear as much of a path as you can for us."

"I'll do what I can," said Saria.

Zelda, Saria, Colin, and Aryll then went through the castle entrance and killed enemy after enemy. Saria then went ahead and killed enough enemies for Zelda, Colin and Aryll to get through until they reached Minoru.

"If it isn't the farm girl," said Minoru, "I've been waiting for this." "Once I've killed you, I will then kill that bratty Link and will claim Hyrule as my own."

You may have been able to kill Queen Archana but you'll never kill me or Link or take Hyrule for yourself," said Zelda.

"You may have been able to fight back well so far," said Minoru, "But I will not be defeated."

Just then, ten Soweder soldiers came from behind and attacked Zelda and company.

"Get Minoru Your Majesty," said Colin as he and Aryll faced the enemy soldiers, "We'll handle these guys."

Zelda then ran to Minoru who drew his sword and they started to fight. The fight seemed to be very intense to Zelda but she kept fighting with everything she had.

"So Link taught you how to fight," said Minoru who recognized Zelda's skills as they fought, "Not surprising."

"He may have taught me," said Zelda but it doesn't mean fighting me is the same as fighting my husband," said Zelda and she then spun around while swinging her sword with all of her might and landed a heavy blow on Minoru who was knocked down.

"This can't be possible," said Minoru who was too hurt to get up, "All that planning, all that preparing, ruined by a child from a ranch?"

"I may be a child," said Zelda, "But I care for Hyrule and it's king deeply." "Good bye Minoru." And Zelda then stabbed Minoru in the chest which killed him.

With Minoru dead, the monsters and Soweder soldiers were much easier to fight until the survivors retreated.

As the battle ended, the sun rose and the Hyrule soldiers all cheered for their victory.

That was well done," said Saria who walked over to Zelda.

"It was," said Zelda, "Now we just need to wait for Link to stop Juro."

"True," said Saria, "But there may still be enemies in Hyrule that will try to take the sacred power." "We should find and stop them."

"Perhaps," said Zelda, "But for now, I should tell Link of Minoru's death and then get some sleep." "I've been awake all night."

"Good idea," said Saria.

Zelda then went back into the castle while telling Link what happened through her communication stone. Once she got into hers and Link's room, she changed out of her armor and went to bed sleeping happily over her victory.


	19. The Dragon Battle

Once Zelda informed Link about Minoru's defeat, Norina suggested to Link's army that before attacking Soweder Castle, they should deal with the monsters first and in order to do that, they need to go to a nearby mountain called Mt. Terror.

"May I ask what we must do in order to stop the monsters," asked Sorena who along with Ringo, Naruto, Clover, Sheik, Norina and Link was at a war counsel at the base of the mountain.

"At the top of this mountain," explained Norina, "There is a gem called the Monstrous Crystal which my brother created in order to summon the monsters to help him with his goal." "According to Ruslan who did some spying, we must destroy the Monstrous Crystal in order to get rid of the monsters once and for all."

"I see," said Naruto, "But I'm guessing it will be heavily guarded by powerful enemies won't it?"

"Correct," answered Norina, "There are five dragons up there that were specifically created to guard the crystal." "They're much stronger than the other monsters..

"Dragons," asked Ringo, "We have to fight dragons?"

"Yes," answered Norina, "These dragons each have different powers which are fire, wind, water, earth and lightning." "The dragon with lightning power is the strongest and the leader of the dragons." "It won't be easy to fight any of them alone."

"Would it be possible to split up the dragons and fight them individually," asked Clover."

"That might work," answered Norina, "But we must be fast with each of them."

"It's decided then," said Link, "We'll split into five teams and take out the dragons then destroy the Monstrous Crystal."

The war counsel then ended and the army went up the mountain after that. As they got up, the army split into five groups with Link, Sheik and Norina commanding one group while the other four were each commanded by Naruto, Sorena, Clover and Ringo.

Once they reached the top, the army spotted the dragons as well as several Soweder soldiers.

"This isn't good," said Sheik, "Those soldiers could add to the problem."

"I guess will have to let some of our soldiers distract the enemy soldiers," suggested Link and he drew his sword. "Alright everyone, attack," and the army charged to the enemy.

The Soweder soldiers were attacked and suffered a heavy blow which made the dragons notice. The dragons were all headed to Link and Norina but a bunch of Gorons were able to push away the Fire Dragon while the Rito swarmed the Wind Dragon leaving only the Water, Earth and Lightning Dragons.

"Hylians, Zoras, Gerudo, focus on the Lightning Dragon," commanded Link, "Only fight the other two if they attack you."

The three remaining groups fought through the Soweder soldiers and went right for the Lightning Dragon. The Earth and Water Dragons killed a few of their attackers but were then distracted by small groups of Zoras and Gerudo as well as a few Hylians.

The Lightning Dragon attacked and killed several soldiers with tremendous power which started to make Link worry if it could be defeated. Link also noticed that his comrades who were fighting the other dragons were having trouble as well.

"These dragons are too powerful, shouted Durriyah, "And the Soweder soldiers are taking advantage of that." "We can't win."

"Wait a minute," said Borna, "Has anyone else noticed that the Lightning Dragon is attacking but not leaving that spot?"

"It must be standing on the Monstrous Crystal," said Groose, "We've got to get through that dragon and destroy the rock." "That might get rid of the dragons."

"I'll handle this," said Norina, "Everyone cover me."

"You heard her," shouted Link," protect Norina while she destroys the crystal."

"Several Hylians fought their way through and distracted the Lightning Dragon while Norina managed to get under it and found the Monstrous Crystal. She then stabbed the gem and her sword kept going through it until it started to glow brightly.

"Run everyone," shouted Norina once she recovered her sword, "The crystal is going to explode."

After hearing what Norina said, everyone except for the dragons ran as fast as they could away from the exploding crystal. The Monstrous Crystal then exploded and the dragons faded away while the Soweder soldiers retreated.

"That was rough," said Sheik, "But at least all of the monsters are gone now." "Now we can attack Soweder Castle and end the war."

"Ok everyone," said Link, "Let's rest and heal the wounded for now and we will head for the castle tomorrow."

THe Hyrulian army followed Link's orders and set up camp at the top of Mt. Terror. Later, Link was by himself wondering how the battle against Juro would be.

"If that last battle was hard, I wonder how the next one will be," thought Link, "I just hope many of us can return to Hyrule safely."

After thinking for a while, Link then returned to his tent so he could get some rest.


	20. A Ranch in Danger

Zelda had received word from Link that the monsters were no longer a threat and was glad that the threat to Hyrule was much weaker. During the time, Castle Town was finally being reconstructed with the chance of another attack being slim and Zelda told the citizens of the town that they could return.

Zelda was in the garden minding her own business while being glad that Minoru and the monsters were both gone when Saria came by.

"Queen Zelda," said a worried Saria, "I had just received a message from my brother that Hylia's Ranch is in danger."

"What," said Zelda who became worried for her aunt.

"A bunch of Soweder soldiers came by and started causing destruction to the ranch," explained Saria, "They seem to be planning to destroy Hyrule bit by bit in order to take the sacred power." "My brother is doing his best protecting the ranch but he needs help."

"Understood," said Zelda, "Gather a small group of knights and come with me to Hylia's Ranch at once."

Saria then quickly left to get some knights while Zelda went to get her armor.

"Please be safe Aunt Cremia," said Zelda to herself as she put on her armor.

Later, Zelda, Saria and twenty selected knights went to Hylia's Ranch as fast as they could. Once they arrived, they noticed the ranch was on fire.

"Put out that fire and drive of the enemy," commanded Zelda, "Saria, help me find the people in there."

The knights followed Zelda's orders and went into the ranch and then either fought Soweder soldiers or worked on putting out the fire.

"Zelda and Saria were searching frantically for Cremia, Mido and the other employees when they found the house guarded by a man who looked similar to Saria, who Zelda assumed was Mido.

They saw Mido fighting fiercely against a soldier who was more skilled than the others with determination. After seeing that, Saria went to interfere and help her brother and killed the soldier who was distracted by Mido.

"Thank goodness you're here Saria," said Mido, "I didn't think I could handle that much longer."

"Where are the others," asked Zelda who came over.

"There inside," explained Mido, "My fellow workers got hurt and Cremia is trying to heal them."

"Thank goodness," said Zelda who was relieved that her aunt was alright.

"Queen Zelda," said a knight who came over, "Most of the enemies are dead and the fire has been put out." "The survivors are retreating." "Should we pursue them?"

"No," answered Zelda, "We must focus on the damage this ranch has taken."

"Understood," said the knight.

"So you're Queen Zelda," said Mido, "Believe it or not, Cremia has told me a lot about you." "Imagine my surprise when I learned that my boss' niece was the girl who had married our new king."

"That is something," said Saria who already knew that as well, "Anyway, I think we should go inside.

The three of them then went inside and saw Cremia tending to the hurt employees.

"Aunt Cremia," said Zelda who then went to hug her aunt, "I'm so glad you're safe."

"You can thank Mido for that," said Cremia who was happy to see Zelda," He protected me from the Soweder soldiers and allowed me to bring the others in here to treat their wounds." "That was very brave of you Mido." "Thanks."

"It wasn't much of a problem," said Mido who was blushing, "You've done so much for me so it was about time I returned the favor."

"Anyway," said Zelda, "Hylia's Ranch has taken a lot of damage from the attack so why don't you and your employees stay in the recently rebuilt inn at Castle Town until it's repaired?"

"I think we'll do that Zelda," answered Cremia.

With Hylia's ranch and the people who worked there safe, Zelda began to wonder how much trouble would Hyrule go through until the war was over.


	21. The Decisive Battle

Link and his army were in a forest near Soweder Castle but many were concerned for how the upcoming battle would go because they took heavy losses against the dragons on Mt. Terror.

"So it will all end soon," said Link who was staring at the castle in the distance, "The only question is how do we defeat Juro with our numbers?"

"I may have a solution," said Norina who came by.

"What would that be," asked Link.

"There's a secret passageway in this forest that leads to the throne room which was made so the royal family could hide when in danger," explained Norina, "I managed to learn about it just before I was kicked out of my family and I'm sure my brother doesn't know that."

"So you're saying we could sneak in through the passageway," asked Link.

"I am," answered Norina "But Michiko told me that a small group of elite fighters should go in while the bulk of the army attacks the castle head on."

"In that case," said Link, "I'll have Sheik lead the bulk while you, me, Ringo, Naruto, Sorena and Clover as well as one hundred powerful soldiers go through the passageway."

"That should work," said Norina, "Now we should get some rest tonight before we attack tomorrow."

"Good idea," said Link and they both went to their tents for the night.

The next morning, the army prepared for battle as carefully as they could. Once it was confirmed that preparations were complete, Link got in front of the army to speak to them.

"Warriors of Hyrule," said Link, "This war has been rough for all of you but today, it will end once and for all." "By sun's set, Juro will be dead and peace will be restored in both Hyrule and Soweder." "Now this battle will be intense so give it everything you've got and do not let your guard down." "Now move out."

With Link's speech finished the army went to the castle at full speed except for the small group of strong fighters that went into the secret passageway that Norina revealed hidden in a large bush.

"I hope Sheik can handle leading the main group alone," said Clover as the small group traveled through the passageway.

"I think the battle has already started," said Naruto, "I can hear lots of shouting and clashing."

"In that case," said Sorena, "We should go faster to decrease casualties."

"Agreed," said Norina, "Now follow me with all of your speed."

The group went through the passageway with great speed until they found a trap door on the ceiling.

"The throne is on top of that door," explained Norina, "Can you open this Ringo?"

"No problem," answered Ringo who then punched the door open with great might which showed the throne flying through the air.

"Let's go," commanded Link and everyone went through the door only to notice that a big group of enemies were waiting for them.

"If it isn't my former sister," said a man in royal looking armor who then turned to Link, "And you must be King Link."

"Juro," said Norina, "It's been a long time and this time, I'll do what I couldn't do nine years ago and end the mad dream Father gave you."

"You have no right to call him that," said Juro, "He stopped being you father when he kicked you out of the family." "Anyway, I have been waiting for you all for I thought of the possibility that you knew of the secret passageway so I waited here for you along with my best troops."

"It's surprising that you figured that out," admitted Link, "But this won't change the result of this."

"Bold words for a child," said Juro who then drew his sword, "You may have stopped Minoru and the monsters but I'm a different story." "I've been preparing for this since my father was killed by the sacrifice of yours." "You have no chance."

Juro and his men then charged and attacked Link's fighters. The battle was fiercer than expected and it seemed there was not much hope for the Hyrulians. After Link cut down several enemies, he found Juro who had just slain three Hylians at once.

"This ends now Juro," shouted Link as he charged and struck at Juro who blocked the attack.

"It will alright," admitted Juro, "But only with you dead as well as the rest of Hyrule."

As Link and Juro fought, Link realised that the fight was much more difficult than the sparring he had done with Galahad and started to fear that he could lose. Once they locked swords, they both pushed with all of their strength which led to Link getting knocked down. As Juro rose his sword to kill Link, he got stabbed in the back by who turned out to be Norina and Juro then fell to the ground dying.

"How did this happen," said Juro with his final breath, "How could I lose."

Once Juro was dead, the Soweder soldiers noticed and tried to get revenge by attacking Link and Norina. "However, a bunch of soldiers from the main group, including Sheik came in and joined the others in stopping them.

"Are you alright Link," asked Sheik as he helped Link get back up after the fighting had ended."

"I'll be fine," answered Link, "How goes the fighting outside?"

"Apparently there were less of them than expected," answered Sheik, "Clearly too many were sent here to stop you which allowed me and some others to get through and just in time to help you."

"We should go outside and tell everyone that Juro is now dead," suggested Norina, "The surviving enemies should surrender once they find out."

"Good plan," said Link.

With Soweder's soldiers learning of their king's demise, they laid down their weapons and surrendered.

That night, the Hyrulian army celebrated their hard earned victory and prepared to return to Hyrule the next day. During the celebration, Link was talking to Norina.

"So you're going to be queen of Sowder now," asked Link.

"Yes," answered Norina, "But first I must see to repairing Soweder." "I just hope I can give Soweder peace."

"You will Norina," said Link, "Hyrule and Soweder shall be allies from now on and we'll both help eachother out."

"Thanks Link," thanked Norina.

As the celebration went on, Link became happy that he would return home soon.


	22. Returning to Hyrule

Zelda was just outside of the entrance to Hyrule Castle waiting for Link and the Hylian knights who had accompanied him. A week ago she was informed that Juro was finished and Soweder had surrendered and stopped attacking Hyrule.

"Hey Zelda," said Saria who was waiting with Zelda along with Impa and Gwenno, "I think I can see them."

"You're right," said Zelda who had noticed as well, "They're finally back.

Link and his soldiers walked up to the castle and Zelda then ran to Link and hugged him.

"Welcome home Link," said Zelda who was happy that her husband was home and safe.

"It's good to be home Zelda," said Link as he hugged his wife back, "I was actually worried that I wouldn't return because that war was hard."

"So you're King Link," said Saria who came over to the royal couple, "It's a great honour to finally meet you."

"And you must be Saria," responded Link," "Thank you for helping Zelda out."

"It was a great pleasure Your Majesty," said Saria as she bowed."

"I'm glad that you're safe as well Link," said Impa after she had reunited with Sheik, "Now Hyrule can be at peace with a worthy ruler leading it."

"You're right Impa," said Link, "My time fighting in this war has made me more confidant than ever and I know I can protect Hyrule as well as my mother or maybe even better."

"This should call for a celebration," suggested Gwenno.

"Nice idea," said Link, "But I think I should relax in the castle first." "It's been so long."

"You should do that Link," said Zelda, "Once you're more comfortable, we can announce to the people that the war is over."

Link and the brave knights who accompanied him then went into the castle and were glad to be home. That afternoon, Link and Zelda went to the castle balcony with several citizens of Hyrule watching them.

"People of Hyrule," said Link to the people, "The war is over and Soweder has a new ruler who will turn it into a peaceful ally of ours." "It has been decided that tonight we'll celebrate with a ball and everyone in Hyrule can come."

The people then cheered for the new peace and for their heroic king which made Link and Zelda smile for the success of their effort.

That night, during the ball everyone was having a really good time and Link noticed some changes from when he was gone.

"Hey Zelda," asked Link as the pair were dancing, "Who is that man dancing with your aunt?"

"That's Saria's brother Mido," answered Zelda, "When Hylia's Ranch was attacked he protected her and his fellow employees with his life." "While the stayed at Castle Town's inn, my aunt told me that she had fallen in love with him so I told her to tell him." "They had been together ever since and I couldn't be more happy for my aunt."

"That's good to know," said Link, "Anyway, now that the war is over, we should start rebuilding the army." "Is it true that you let the knights in training fight with you with the promise that those who would survive would become official knights?"

"It is," answered Zelda, "We needed extra strength and with the other tribes protecting their domains, I thought it was the best idea."

"Well I guess we'll keep the promise tomorrow," said Link, "By the way, I was thinking on having Saria the new general." "What do you think?"

"That's a great idea," answered Zelda.

"I thought you would think that," said Link.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves," asked Sheik who had come over.

"We're both having a great time," answered Link, "What about you?"

"It's actually more fun than the coronation and wedding in my opinion," answered Sheik, "But that's mainly because it was well earned after all of that fighting."

"I guess you're right," said Zelda."

"Anyway," said Sheik, "There's something I came to tell you."

"What's that," asked Link.

"My mother has decided to retire from her duties and asked me to take her place if you can allow it," explained Sheik."

"That may be for the best," said Link, "Impa had watched over both my mother and me so It would make sense for her to retire." "I know you will do great with her duties."

"Thanks Link," thanked Sheik and he then left the couple to return to the celebration.

"You know," said Link to Zelda, "I'm more sure more than ever that Hyrule will be a great land while I'm king."

"I completely agree," responded Zelda and they continued to dance.

As the celebration ball went on, Link started to believe that he had made his mother proud.


	23. Fifteen Years Later

Link was in his and Zelda's room remembering the events from when he first became king. Even though fifteen years have passed, he could remember it all well from his mother's death to the second war with Soweder. There have been many changes since then and they were all for the better especially Soweder becoming Hyrule's ally with Queen Norina ruling it.

"Youur Highness," said a knight who had entered the room, "The queen has given birth." "You should go there at once."

"I'll be there," said Link who was glad to know that Zelda was fine after giving birth to their first child and he then went to the infirmary to check on Zelda.

Once Link had arrived, he saw Zelda holding an infant and she was very happy once she saw him.

"Would you like to meet our daughter," asked Zelda.

"Of course," answered Link who then went up to Zelda and the baby.

Isn't it great that we now have an heir," asked Zelda."

"It is," answered Link, "After waiting for fifteen years since we got married we finally have a child." "I promise that I won't ever leave her like my parents did."

"I promise that too," said Zelda.

"I'm sure she'll make a fine princess if we raise her right though and Hyrule will cherish her as she grows up," said Link, "Though I'm hoping she won't become queen at ten years old."

"I hope that as well," said Zelda, "It was fun for us being the king and queen of Hyrule at ten but it's very difficult so we shouldn't let our daughter have the same burden."

After enjoying time with his family, Link had Sheik come and take the baby to her new room while Zelda went to hers and Link's to sleep after the hard work of giving birth. Link then made his way to the garden and returned to his thoughts. While he was thinking, he couldn't stop thinking how good life will be with a peaceful Hyrule and a happy family.


End file.
